


Day 1?

by lichtenstrange



Series: Domestic AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baby Roxas, M/M, baby Xion, domestic AU, i've been using google docs for my twitter pals, this is all purely self indulgent okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: Isa won't stop worrying about the adoption and Lea just wants to get some sleep.(Sort of introduction to my domestic au)





	Day 1?

**Author's Note:**

> No good writing here okay it's literally just me getting these things out of my head  
Lea and Isa are 22  
(I'll add ages at the start so you know roughly where it is cause they are not in order)

You would think that after going through all the steps successfully, Isa wouldn't be so worried about the adoption. But here he was, again, sitting up in bed late at night with the bright tablet glare shining off his glasses and illuminating the bedroom. Lea could feel himself start to drift off, but he wouldn't fully settle until Isa did too.

When they contacted the agency, the nerves began. After they sat through the interviews, had the background checks and reference checks (to which they were given overwhelming credit and praise), and even spoke about their jobs (surprisingly the agent herself showed genuine interest in Lea's stunt work), it was assured that they were clear for the adoption process. The agent had soon pulled out a file and handed it to them once she signed their clearance.

"You're the first candidates we have available. Everyone else wants to adopt older children, so we're struggling to find a home for these two." These two being abandoned newborn twins at the local hospital. Isa and Lea looked through the file, taking note of the babies' unusual names. To say Lea's face lit up was an understatement. The only time Isa had seen him look so elated was at their wedding. They immediately requested to visit the babies, hoping that their initial reaction to two strangers would be a positive one. Much like Isa's observation of him earlier, Lea couldn't help but watch in awe as Isa started to tear up as he held one of the babies. He'd only seen that much heartfelt joy from him on their wedding day too.

And so it was sealed; the day they could be released from hospital care, Lea and Isa would take the twins home. Their room was all set up, all the childproofing complete, food in the pantry and fridge, extra gear packed and ready to roll. And yet here was Isa, still worrying. Again. For the 5th time this week. Lea looked up from the pillow, tugging slightly at Isa's shirt.

"It's late, let's get to sleep."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll catch up soon." Isa was still looking at the tablet very intently. Lea was sure he couldn't possibly have his eyebrows furrowed anymore than they were.

"Isa. Why are you worried? Everything is fine."

"I know, but what if they have an obscure allergy they haven't picked up on? Or they have an intolerance-"

"Isa."

"I mean you had a wheat allergy as a baby but you outgrew it so what-"

"Isa." Lea sat up, gently grasping his borderline-panicking husband's face with both hands. "Everything is going to be fine. We can work around things like this as they come along." He removed the tablet from Isa's grip, shutting it off completely and moving it to his bedside table. "If they have an allergy, we learn to work with it. If they have an intolerance, we learn to work with it." Next were the reading glasses, gently removed from Isa's face and placed on the other bedside table. "The best part will be learning as we go. They will grow up and learn. We can teach them how to do things, how to read and how to ride a bike. We can go to the beach and build sandcastles and give them swimming lessons," Lea took Isa's hands in his own, stroking them with his thumb. "And most of all, we will get to learn how to be good parents and give them the happy family they deserve." He ended with a soft kiss to Isa's temple. "Got it memorised?" Isa couldn't help but laugh at Lea, using that annoying old catchphrase he said as a kid.

"You really think so?" Isa sighed.

"Yes. I know so."

Isa conceded as Lea pulled him down into the pillows, wrapping his arms around him. He couldn't help the nerves, but at least Lea could. With a final kiss to his forehead and a deep sigh, Lea drifted off to sleep. Isa watched and traced his freckles with his eyes, thinking calmly to himself how happy he was, and how much happier he will be when they bring Roxas and Xion home.

**Author's Note:**

> LIKE I SAID NO GOOD WRITING HERE  
If you want more information on this au hit me up on twitter for the... 8 page... google doc with all the information... :/  
@LichtenStrange


End file.
